


A Cry For Your Soul

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, F/F, fem!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava finds a way to help Lily with her ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry For Your Soul

Ava Wilson and Lily Baker are best friends since High School. Now they are twenty three and go to the same college. But Ava has only 10 years left to live until she has to go to hell.

It all happened a year ago when both girls discovered that they had psychic abilities. Ava’s visions are coming with a headache. Nothing anyone couldn’t handle. Lily, however, what ever she touches, dies. She locks herself up and cries when no one can see or hear her. Ava tries to talk to her, wants to help her. But Lily is isolating herself.

 

Why? Why me? What have I done to deserve this?

Lily sobs. If she only accidently touches Ava she could kill her. She could kill Ava who is so much more to her than a best friend. She has always hated herself for it because she knows Ava doesn’t love her back. Now she thinks it would be better if she would never see her again.

 

“Lily, please, talk to me. I’ll find a way to help you.” Ava cries. Lily doesn’t talk.

 

Almost a year later, Lily had moved to San Diego. But Ava finds her. She comes with news. She had found a way to help Lily so that they can be together again. They sit in Lily’s room and Lily listens. Ava has met a guy who has the same powers like she does. From him she has leraned a few things. Ava doesn’t tell her what exactly she did, it was some sort of magic.

 

Lily’s powers are gone. They live together now.

A few month later, when Lily finds out what Ava really has done, she feels horrible.

“Why- why did you do that?” she chokes out.

Ava’s eyes are honest.

“Because I love you.”

Lily breaks down. It’s the first time Ava sees her cry. She cries for Ava’s soul.

  
  
  
  



End file.
